Additional Investigation
For the complete list of rewards that are gained by the player during the Additional Investigations, see Additional Investigation/Rewards. Additional Investigation is the post-indictment chapter of each case, and is considered to be the last chapter of the case. Premise In every single case after the killer is arrested, with the exception of the first case of Grimsborough, you MUST complete a chapter called Additional Investigation to unlock the next case. In this chapter, the player must check up on some of the characters who were suspected but turned out to be innocent. The tasks range from helping out innocent suspects who are in need of something, get more information about the most suspicious, or even catching post-murder findings (such as drug-dealing). In some circumstances, there will be innocent suspects who the player will have to help by examining an item before investigating a scene. The player'' MUST'' examine an item before investigating a scene where their help is required. Sometimes the innocent suspect already has something in mind and will tell the player a list of tasks he/she will need help on, so the player will only need to investigate, examine, analyze (if necessary), and report back to the innocent suspect. For Grimsborough, only one suspect needs to be spoken to in Case #1, and two suspects will be spoken to in Cases #2, #51, #52, and #56 but in Case #56, one suspect has to be dealt with at a time. Cases #3-#50 will have three suspects whom the player needs to talk to for the tasks aforementioned. For Cases #53 and #55, there will be three innocent suspects to check up on, but one of them can't be checked up on until the other two are checked up on first. For Case #54, there will be two legs--one with the killer and the innocent suspect, and the other with just the innocent suspect. For Pacific Bay, there's no telling how many suspects need to be checked up on and/or which ones will reward the player for helping them out and/or after the player gained more information about them. There will be cases in which all innocent suspects need to be checked up on, but only two will reward the player, while others have three innocent suspects to check up on whom give the player rewards as well. Unlock Conditions *In the first 41 cases, all cases require mastery stars to unlock the Additional Investigation with the exception of the following cases: The Kiss of Death, Innocence Lost, A Deadly Game, The Secret Experiments, The Lake's Bride, The Haunting of Elm Manor, No Smoke Without Fire, The Wollcrafts' Creature, Murder on Campus, Killing Me Softly, At the End of the Rope, The Devil's Playground, The Reaper and the Geek, Spring Break Massacre, Marked for Death, An Elementary Murder, and The Rorschach Reaper. *Maple Heights and the Airport are the only Grimsborough districts not to require any mastery stars to advance to the Additional Investigation. *All cases-to-date in Pacific Bay does not require any mastery stars to advance to the Additional Investigation. Trivia * Starting from Corpse in a Garden, there will always be one Additional Investigation leg that gets you a burger for completion of that leg. In addition, you will have one leg that rewards you with free clothes starting from The Grim Butcher. * Effective in The Wollcrafts' Creature, the Additional Investigation of XP will change to a reward of an amount of coins instead, given that the majority of players have unlocked everything in the Avatar Shop already. * A Brave New World is the only case in which you're rewarded with only a burger and free clothes. * Victor Wollcraft is the only suspect who will give you three burgers in the Additional Investigation. * The Poisoned Truth is the only case in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. * Mikhail Levin, Alden Greene, Tony Marconi and Ashton Cooper are the only killers who appear in certain cases' Additional Investigations even after being incarcerated prior to the appearance. *Due to events canon to the story, There Will Be Blood features a unique Additional Investigation cover photo (see the gallery below). *The Additional Investigation chapter is named differently in every case of both Ivywood Hills and Rhine Canyon. For example: **The Young and the Lifeless's Additional Investigation is dubbed "Ivywood Confidential 1" (Ivywood Hills). **Road to Nowhere's Additional Investigation is dubbed "Map to the Stars: Part 1" (Rhine Canyon). Screenshots Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Gameplay